


尘埃

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 战争背景，ABO，A负责作战，O需要提供“特殊服务”





	尘埃

一  
“服侍人员在吗？”  
托马斯推开左手边第三个的门，浓郁的薰衣草香气搞得他头脑一片混乱。破损的白色床单被揉成一团堆在木板上 ，黏着的透明液体还清晰可见。托马斯的身体按捺不住了，他本想在这个人面前保持一丝理智，可Alpha的体质不允许他这么做。  
“别急。”  
梅苏特是顺着对方散发出的青草香气找来的，每天来找自己的人非常多，可只有托马斯的气味是他能够辨别出来的。他随手拿起搭在椅子上薄外套遮身，但在托马斯眼中和裸体没有区别，毕竟他一低头就瞥见印着红色印迹的胸膛，以及身下微微抬头的东西。  
梅苏特平静地整好皱巴巴的床单，托马斯跺跺脚站起身，从身后环住梅苏特的腰，把他扑倒在床板上。梅苏特明显不甘示弱，翻过身勾住托马斯的脖子，露出魅邪的笑容。  
“冒失鬼。”  
他挑逗性地骂了一句。  
“也不知道是谁冒失。”  
托马斯堵住梅苏特的嘴唇，在他的口腔中游走，薰衣草的气味在两个人周围扩散，狭窄的口腔里有淡淡的甜味。梅苏特将挂不住的外套褪去，缠在脚底下，不安分的手朝托马斯两腿间肿胀的部位探去。  
“嘶。。。”  
托马斯正留恋着梅苏特分泌出淡淡汁液的乳头，对方的举动给他带来了不小的刺激，他惩罚性地在梅苏特的胸部留下几个深深的咬痕，但并不起任何作用，因为他感觉到梅苏特的动作更加大胆了。他松开嘴，故意没好气地瞪着他。  
“你怎么了？紧张地跟第一次一样。”  
“是。我紧张到需要你立刻来满足我。”托马斯解开裤头，肿胀地东西立刻弹出来。  
“哼。”  
梅苏特冷笑一声，跪到托马斯面前，缓缓地含住分身，他时不时用牙齿摩擦着最边缘的地方，他承认他并不擅长这种事，可应付一时也是绰绰有余的。托马斯慵懒地闭上眼睛，梅苏特的口腔很温暖，让他感觉像回到家中一样，薰衣草的气息自下而上漂浮，那体验让人快活，更让人窒息。梅苏特的牙齿有规律地摆弄，托马斯开始怀疑谁才是这场情事的主角了，要泄欲的人明明是自己。他不出多久便射了出来，梅苏特缓缓咽下了手中的液体，嘴角挂着一道浅浅的白浊。  
“喂！你。。。”  
“如果是别人提出类似的要求，我早让萨米给赶出去了。不过你的东西。。。”梅苏特说到一半舔舔手指，“我无所谓。”  
托马斯听到他的话，将他重新压回在床上，贪婪地抚摸起他的双腿和身后的部位。Omega的忍耐力终究是有限的，托马斯发现梅苏特的股间早已是一片泥泞，又想想他刚刚对自己的所作所为，不禁觉得这家伙太爱逞强了。刚刚释放过的分身再次肿胀起来，托马斯也没有顾及太多，直接对准梅苏特湿润穴口顶到最深处。  
“啊！你他妈！”  
“可是你先招惹我的。”  
“算。。算了吧。你这容易发情的家伙。”  
托马斯的动作逐渐加快，每一次都顶在对方的敏感点。梅苏特下意识地用腿环住托马斯的腰，头部贴在他的胸膛上，慢慢地适应他的节奏。  
两股液体几乎是同时射出的，梅苏特望着床单上留下的新痕迹，想着不去清洗一下是不行了。  
“你今天结束地倒快。”  
“发泄而已，不至于那么久。”  
“你总这样当逃兵可不好。”  
“有什么不好，你随时收留我不就行了。”  
“我？我连一秒钟的事都不能决定。”  
“你会离开这里吗？”  
“从前想过，可现在。。。我早麻木了。”  
梅苏特的眼神里闪过一丝忧伤，托马斯知趣地闭上嘴，简单收拾一下就离开了。  
萨米端着一盆热水走进房间里，看到梅苏特半裸地趴在床上。  
“床单该洗洗，我那里还有一块干净的布。”  
“先帮擦擦身体吧。”  
“其实，如果你想逃走我会帮你。”  
“。。。谢谢。”


End file.
